The Girl with Mysterious Power
by Art Fanatic
Summary: Zoey, a girl with mutagen in her DNA and blood, has met with the turtles who accept her appearance as a wolf. She has finally found home but then strange things begin to happend. Mysterious fires starting and bright flashes of the light and they all revolve around Zoey. Will she control her powers or let them kill her?
1. New Friends, New Life

**It all happened long ago. The Mutagen epidemic. Large portions of it spread throughout the country. It affected a lot of people, including animals. After 7 months, all of it was eventually removed from every living thing. Except for me. The Mutagen was too corroded into my DNA that they couldn't extract it. So I've went into hiding because they will try to kill me. My name is Zoey and this my story.**

It was cold. Freezing cold. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Making sure to be quiet. I stopped to look around at the sights of the city. "If only.." I said. When I removed my hood, I could feel the cold air, flowing through my long black hair. When I saw a window beneath me, I looked down to see my reflection. It scared me everytime. Just to see my reflection become a wolf's is strange. But this was my life. An 18 year old wolf on the run. I then realised I had to keep moving. So I put in my earphones, put my hood on and began jumping from building to building again.

==2 HOURS LATER==

I started feeling tired after running around for so long. So I decided to head back to my camp. But then I heard some crashing and banging not to far away. So I decided to check it out. As noises got louder, I decided to hide. When I was behind a chimney, I peered around the corner to see what was making that noise. What I saw was something that my mind couldn't process. They weren't people, they were turtles. Four of them all wearing different coloured masks; purple, red, blue and orange. They seemed to be having an arguement.

"Let's just face it their not here," said the one with the red mask.

"Raph, we just have wait," said the one with the blue mask.

"Raph.." I said. I creeped a little closer but then I foolishly knocked over a can. Then I found that the one with purple mask was looking. I instantly went back to hiding.

"Hey guys, did you see something over there?" he said.

"No. Just keep watching Donnie," said the one with the blue mask.

"Donnie.." I said. As I sat down, I heard footsteps getting closer to me. My heart began to race and fear swelled inside of me. Then the footsteps had stopped, as one of the turtles was standing right in front of me.

"Stay away," I said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Donnie said.

"How can I trust you?" I said. He put out his hand as he insisted that I took it. I eventually worked up enough courage and bravery to grab his hand.

"I'm Donatello," he said.

"Zoey," I said.

"Do you think you could remove that hood so I can see your face?" Donatello asked. So I removed the hood, as he said. But the surprising was that he wasn't scared when he saw my face. He just stared at me.

"Something wrong?" I said.

"No, nothing at all," Donnie said, "Why don't you come meet my brothers?" This was my chance. My chance to have somewhere to belong, the chance to have a... home.

"Yes, I would," I said. We then walked over to where the other three turtles were.

"Who is this?" Raph said.

"Guys this is Zoey. Zoey, these are my three brothers; Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael," Donnie said.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Well what's a lovely lady like you doing up here?" Leonardo said.

"Well, the reason why I'm up here is a long story," I said.

"OOOO! Stories! I love stories! Please tell us!" Mikey said.

"Okay! Well it happened a couple months ago.." I continued with how I was infected with mutagen and how there are people out there who want to kill me.

"Wow. That's gotta be rough," said Raph.

"It is," I said.

"Well why don't you live with us?" Leo said.

"What?" I said.

"Well you said that you don't have a home so come live with us," he said.

"Okay I'll just need to get something's from my camp," I said.

"I'll come with you," Donnie said.

"No worries, it's just there," I said as I pointed to the billboard.

"Okay met us back here when you're ready." Leo said. I climbed up to the billboard and filled my suitcase with my belongings. Then I met the turtle as they took to me to there home in the sewer. Finally a place where I can belong.


	2. Weird Dream

"We're almost there! I think.." Mikey said. We kept on walking until we reached, what seemed to be their home. Couches all spread in front of the TV, a kitchen with neon lights, a dojo filled with multiple ninja weapons and four or five bedrooms. "Wow! This place is amazing!" I said.

"Well not really, when you've lived here for your whole life," Raph said. I then heard a door open and saw a giant rat walk through the door.

"Welcome back my sons! Oh? And who is this?" he said.

"This is Zoey," Leo said. I just waved to him shyly.

"Well hello Zoey, my name is Splinter," he said. I just nodded and smiled. He then continued talking to the turtles, but I walked to explore their "lair". For being under a sewer it is just normal home. What surprised me the most was that they had TV that worked. Feels like my old home.

"Hey Zoey!" Raph said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You thirsty?" he asked.

"Not really, just tired," I said.

"Well we have a spare bedroom just down there," Mikey said.

"Okay, thanks," I said. I walked down the pathway to the bedroom at the end and opened the door. It was very plain but something better than sleeping inside a billboard. I layed my suitcase down on the bed and unpacked. As I was unpacking, I pulled out a picture of my family, before all this Mutagen crap happened.

"Is that you're family?" Leo asked.

"Yeah it is," I replied. Leo held the photo and examined it carefully.

"You're family looked very happy. What happened?" He asked.

I just looked at him sarcastically and pointed to myself.

"Oh right. Sorry," Leo said.

"It's okay," I said, "So what it is that you and you're brothers actually do?"

"Well we keep the city safe from dangers. But, we have to keep away from humans. It's been this way ever since birth," Leo said.

"How long have you done this for?" I asked.

"Well I'm 19 so.. 4 years," Leo said.

"Wow!" I said.

"Well I'll let you rest now," he said.

"Okay thanks," I said. I changed into my nightgown and layed down in the bed. I was so warm and so comfy. I just fell asleep instantly.

_IN THE DREAM_

_"Zoey.." said a voice_

_"Yes? Who's there?" I said_

_"I don't have much time..." the voice said_

_"What? Who are you?" I said_

_"You are in danger.." the voice said._

_"What do you mean?" I said._

_"There's a man out there who is hunting you for your power.." the voice said._

_"I don't understand," I said._

_"You will understand when time comes.." the voice said as it faded away._

_"WAIT! What's your name?" I said._

_"Maldenia.." the voice said._

_END OF DREAM _

*gasp*I awoke with confusion in my head. I just needed something to eat. When I walked out of my bedroom, I saw that Leo and Donnie were already awake.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, I slept fine," I replied quietly.

"Are you okay? You don't seem as happy as usual," Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. When I got to the kitchen I filled up a glass of water.

_"Zoey.."_ a voice said. I looked around a then saw a different reflection in the water. A woman with blue hair.

I just need to focus. It was a dream. That's all it was. Was it?

"Mornin' new girl," Raph said.

"Morning," I said. Then I saw their sensei, Splinter.

"Morning my sons and morning Zoey," He said.

"Morning!" We all said.

"What will be doing today sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Training of course," Splinter said, "Zoey would like to watch my sons train?"

"I guess so," I replied.

"Good, come with me," Splinter said. We kept on walking until we reached the dojo.

"You're in for a show," Raph said.


	3. Training Tourney

I realised that I was still in my nightgown and that I had to get changed.

"Leo, I need to get changed quickly," I said.

"Okay," He said. I dashed to my room and grabbed some clothes. I put on a plain black singlet and black track pants. When I was putting my clothes away, I realised someone was standing next to me.

"Woah! Who are you?" I asked.

"We've already met.." they said.

"Wait.. Maldenia?" I said. She had long blue hair and long white dress, with a golden necklace.

"Yes.. I don't have much time.." she said, "I need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have great power it could save yourself.. or destroy the world.." she said.

"How do I use them?" I asked.

"Here take this.." she said. It was too bright to see what it was but when I held it the glowing faded away and I saw an amulet.

"The amulet will help you control your powers.." she said.

"Hey Zoey, you almost done?" Mikey said. I didn't realise that I was gone so long.

"Yeah," I said. When I turned around Maldenia was gone. I opened the door and saw that Mikey was right outside.

"What's that," he asked.

"A special necklace," I said.

"Okay, well come and watch us," he said as he walked over to the dojo. I slowly walked over to dojo and saw all four turtles.

"What is this, Splinter?" I asked.

"An improvement tournament," he said. It seemed that it was Raph vs. Mikey and Donnie vs. Leo.

"Prepare to lose squirt," Raph said. They both got out their weapons. Raph had sais and Mikey had nun-chucks. Mikey ran at Raph, hoping to get an attack in. He missed as Raph dodged the attack easily. Mikey kept on trying to hit Raph but he dodged every move. Then Raph hit Mikey in the leg so that he fell then pinned him down.

"Dammit!" Mikey said. Mikey then sat beside. It was then Leo and Donnie's turn. Leo seemed to be the most experienced fighter out of all of them. Donnie used his bo-staff to attack Leo from a distance. It was a good stragety. To attack from a distance, but unfortunately, it wouldn't long before Leo and him when in close combat. Donnie kept on using this tactic until Leo jumped behind him and kicked him in the shell. Then Leo pinned Donnie.

"You did well brother," Leo said. Donnie just walked away a little upset and sat on the other side of me.

Then it came down to the final round; Leo vs. Raph. Raph was crouched same with Leo. It was quiet for while before, Raph ran at Leo and went immediately in for a strike. Leo was too fast. Every attack Raph made was futile. It would just wear him out eventually. And I was right. Raph was struggling to hold a breath. That's when Leo went in for the final strike. Leo kicked Raph in the stomach and he fell on the ground. Leo had won.

"Well done, my son," Splinter said.

"Thank you sensei," Leo said.

"You deserve it," I said. After that we walked off to do own thing. Mikey slept, Raph read comic book and Leo watched TV.

"Hey Zoey, follow me," Donnie said. He gestured me into a place I've never seen. It was a lab.

"What is this?" I asked.

"My lab," he said.

"What exactly do you do in here?" I said. That was a stupid question.

"Build, deconstruct and research things," he said.

"Interesting," I said. Then out of nowhere my head started pounding.

"Zoey, you okay?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, "I just need to lie down,"

"Okay, well I hope you're okay," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. I walked down to my room and lied down on my bed.

"We meet again.." Maldenia said.

"Maldenia.. what is it?" I asked.

"I need to inform you of something," she said.


	4. First Patrol

The surprise visits from Maldenia were something I was getting use to.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A great evil is approaching this planet and is searching for you.." she said.

"Why me? There's nothing special about me," I replied.

"You may think that but there is great power hidden inside you..." she said.

"You always say that but you never tell me how to use these so called powers," I said.

"You will know when the time comes..." she said.

"Can't you just tell me ho-" I stopped because she had just disappeared... again. Then my bedroom door opened. It was Donnie.

"Hey Zoey, can I ask you something?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied.

"Do wanna go out on patrol tonight?" he said, fixing his glasses.

"I would love to," I answered.

"Really?!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, I think it would be fun," I replied.

"Okay well we leave at 6:00pm," he stated.

"Okay, until then," I said. He then left and walked away excitedly. Then I realised someone else was at my bedroom door.

"Look Donnie what do you-" I stopped because it wasn't Donnie. It was Raph.

"Hey Zoey," he said in a deep voice.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk," he said. For some reason I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like that type of person," I said.

"Look, you're new here and I've been the one to talk to you the least," he said, "And you seem mysterious."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how mysterious?" I asked.

"9," he said.

"That's a pretty high number," I said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Very," he said.

"Well, let's make it change," I said before he walked away.

==6:00pm==

It was around the time to head out on patrol. I put on black t-shirt with a skull on it, a thick black jacket with a hoodie. Then I put on my good ripped black jeans. They I put on my black Converse. I was about to walk out, then I remember my IPod and earphones. They help me focus when I'm out and about. So I quickly grabbed it and went outside my bedroom, to see all the turtles gathered.

"Well, you ready to head out?" Leo asked.

"Yes," I said. When then climbed up a long tube to see a way out. We then climbed. I was the last to climb out. Just being out here reminds of the other times I used jump for building to building, finding supplies.

"Come on slowpoke!" Mikey said. I realised that they were all ready at the top of one of the buildings. I climbed up quickly to see that they were already jumping from buildings. I knew I had to catch up. I ran as fast as I could, jumping from building to building and soon enough I had to caught up to the turtles.

"What the- how did you catch up so fast?!" Raph said.

"Just lucky, I guess," I said. Then I raced ahead of them, and boy where they far behind.

==1 HOUR LATER==

We had kept on moving, taking ocassional stops to scout the area. I was, for some reason, the fastest out of all of them. Whe we had just started going again, I knew that they were getting tired.

"Zoey, slow down!" Mikey said.

"Never!" I said. When I went to jump to another building, I was tackled by what it seemed to be another ninja. He was in all black, wearing a mask with a very angry face on it. There were also many that looked like this one behind him.

"It's the Foot!" Leo said. Leo then took down the one who tackled me. There were about 20 of them, maybe more! I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Then I felt a pair of eyes on me. It was Raph.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," he said. They all then ran at the soldiers, fighting them, knocking them back and keeping them away. There was so much going on, my mind wasn't able to process what was going on. Then one of the soldiers was stood in front of me. He was ready to fight me. He ran at me, fists ready but I moved out of the way. I tried to dodge every move. Then I fought back, trying to hit him. Then he grabbed my arm and bent and I heard a crack. I felt so weak. I couldn't anything. My body was ready to give up. I didn't realise that I was at the edge of the building. He then kicked me, making me fall off the building.

"ZOEY!" Leo screamed. My body fell very fast and I knew the impact would kill me. I closed my eyes ready to take my last breath. Then I felt something surge through my body. Then a voice...

_Stop..._


	5. New Recruit

_Why am I still alive?_ I thought to myself. I should have died now. My whole life ending at this one point. But for some reason I was still alive. My hands rubbed against the bumpy road. I tried putting them behind my back but... I couldn't feel my back. Then I put my hands up and then I realised... I was floating. Something or someone had stopped me from dying. Then I hit the road moments later. I then passed out.

==BACK AT THE LAIR==

I woke up on the couch. I opened my eyes to only see Raph.

"Hey, you're awake!" Raph said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had passed out, so we took you back," he said.

"What about my arm?" I questioned.

"Donnie checked it out, it's nothing serious," he said. It was quiet for a while before I got up.

"I gonna get changed," I said before I walked off. When I got into my room, I changed out of my dark get-up, to put on a white singlet, and on top a tanned sweater and pair of shorts and leggings. Then I went back off to the couch. Raph was still sitting there.

"You seem to be more comfortable," Raph said.

"I am," I said.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay," he said, "You gonna head to bed too?"

"I'll gonna sleep out here tonight," I said.

"Okay well goodnight," he said.

"Night," I said quietly. He seemed so furious and angry towards his brothers but he seems so nice to me. I lied back down the couch and fell asleep very quickly.

==THE NEXT MORNING==

It was quiet. It was never quiet around here. Probably because I was never awake this early. It was weird because I was never that person to wake up early.

"Good morning," Leo said.

"Morning," I said.

"You sure are up early," he said.

"Well it's just because of the rough night," I replied.

"I see," he said. He had grabbed something to eat and then sat down next to me. I kept on staring off because of what happened yesterday.

"You okay Zoey?" Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"You just don't seem like yourself," he said.

"I SAID I'M FI-," I stopped because I realised that I was shouting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," Leo said. The rest of the time he was there it was very quiet. I felt so bad. Then Donatello was awake.

"Mornin'" Donnie said.

"Morning," we said in unison. I was still wondering when Raph would be awake. We had gotten closer and I wanna talk to her more. I got up and walked to my bedroom. In there my room was a mess, clothes everywhere. I couldn't be bothered. So I just decided to lie down in bed, thinking about what happened last night. How did I stop inches away from the road? My mind was racing with thoughts. Then I heard more voices. It sounded like Raph and Mikey. So I walked out of my bedroom and saw both of them standing there.

"Mornin'" they both said.

"Morning," I said. Then we saw Master Splinter.

"Morning my sons," he said.

"Morning sensai," they all said. Then Splinter looked at me.

"Zoey, come with me," he said. I was worried. He usually never wanted to talk me privately. The turtles just stared at me in silence. We kept on walking until in the dojo. He then sat down just in front of the tree. So I sat down just across form him.

"I have noticed something about you," he said, "You have taken an interest in my sons' training."

"Yes I do, I find it very interesting," I said.

"Well I have come to make you an offer," he said. My ears perked up when I heard him say that, "Would you like to train with my sons?"

"I would love to!" I said excitedly.

"Very well, but first you need a weapon," he said walking up to a cabinet, filled with many weapons. Bow and arrow, throwing knives, shurikens, swords and a chain.

"You must choose," he said. So many choices. I didn't know how to use most of these weapons. I felt drawn towards the knives and bow and arrow. I then grabbed the 4 medium sized knives.

"A good choice," he said as closed the cabinet, "We are done, you may leave."

I got up and walked to the door. When I opened the door, the turtles fell into the room.

"We're you eavesdropping?" I said.

"No... Yes," Mikey said. I then just laughed a little and walked over them. I then saw Raphael who was just sitting on the lounge.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said.

"That's good to hear," he said. Then he saw the knives in my hands, "Watcha got there?"

"These, they're throwing knives," I said.

"Obviously," he said, "Can you use them well?"

"We'll have to see," I said. There was a training dummy nearby and I stood far away from it. I took one of the knives in my hand and then threw it. Then I was shocked, as the knife hit directly in the chest.

"Woah! You must have a good eye," Raph said. I was still in shock that I didn't really hear him. Then my head started pounding, as I saw another woman, faded and see-through, standing right beside me, throwing knives at a target. Then she disappeared. What was that? Did that signify something? Was that a vision? I was so confused. Then Leo came up to me.

"So your gonna start training with us?" he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay but first you need this," he said, holding out something.


End file.
